the night of the wicked
by X MARRIED TO SPUNK RANSOM X
Summary: all human. bella and edward have never met, until tonight, jess takes bella to a party where they both get extremely drunk, so does edward and naughty stuff happens, what will she think the morning after?
1. waay too skimpy

it was the night of the party and i desperatly wanted to pull. Jess had given me an outfit, but to be honest, it was waay too skimpy, and i didnt have a chest like hers to pull it off. it was black and slinky, it had a plunging v-neck and it came down to about 2 inches below my bum. No way.

angela was just going in jeans, but i wanted something a bit more daring than that. I rumaged through my wardrobe looking for something half decent to wear when i remembered that i had a little mini skirt stuffed in my drawers somewhere. that would do. i finally found it, it was denim and frayed at the bottom, it was also quite short, shorter than i would usually wear, but it was halloween and everyone looked trashy at these sort of parties. i threw on a white cami but realised my bra was black, and very dull. if i wanted to pull i was going to need something a bit more exciting than a white cami and a black t shirt bra.

at the bottom of my underwear drawer was a pretty lacy red bra, if i was going to get to at least third base i needed good underwear, so i pulled out the matching panties, they were also red lace but they didnt cover much. not quite a thong but not full on granny pants.

i then pulled out of my drawer a black cami that would come low enough on my chest to show about half a centemeter of my bra on either side. black stilettoes would compliment this outfit but as i was already clumsy enough i gave them a miss and opted for some safe black dollies.

i styled my hair into loose curls and did smokey eye makeup to make me look mysterious, yeah right, me mysterious, in my dreams. i heard the sound of a car horn outside my window and looked out to see my best friend jess wearing an outfir that was worse than mine and brought one word to mind... slut.

nevertheless i stumbled to her car door tripping about 5 times on the way and falling down the stairs once. I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt and we set off for the party.


	2. him

we pulled up outside a scruffy old building that had obviously not been well cared for,

"well some people say the best parties are the unconventional ones" jess called from the other side of her car. i just chuckled and followed her inside.

the room we first entered was dingy, with fake cobwebs hanging from the ceiling... or was this place so uncared for that they were real? maybe. we were greeted by one of our fellow classmates, janey bowers, i had not met her personally but the whole year was invited to the party and jess assured me that she was pleasant enough.

"hey guys, you must be bella, nice to meet you" janey said to me in a cheerful voice.

"hi" is all i sed back, im not good with meeting new people, never have been. janey led jessica and i through to a room with brightly coloured flashing lights. this was more like it, a real party, jess and i went straight to the dance floor to attract some guys.

i felt awfully exposed in my tiny skirt, i imagined how i would have felt in the outfit jess gave me, i was suddenly glad that i hadnt worn it. jess got the first drinks, just an alcopop to start, blue wkd, my favourite, admittedly, i didnt drink much, but it just tasted like lemonade so i was happy to drink it. then i spotted him.

he was tall, pale and stunningly attractive. he had a beautiful shade of hair, like bronze; and he was standing in the corner on his own. perfect.

"dont bother." jess called over the noise to me. "thats Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen, he takes interest in nobody.

"oh. nobody? not even me? i said playfully, shaking my nonexistant booty. jess laughed and turned away to grind against a boy she had only just met. i just laughed and turned back to look at my bronze haired beauty, listen to me, i was already claiming him as mine.

no matter how much i tried not to, all i could do was stare. after several more drinks i must have been becoming creepy, because he caught me staring, stared back for a fraction of a second, and then quickly turned away, i swear i saw him shudder. i must have been totally off my head because i finally plucked up the courage to leave jess and attempt to stride confidently and sexily over to the boy with the bronze hair and pale skin. i failed at that, tripping twice on the way.

i cleared my throat and tapped him timidly on the shoulder.

"excuse me?" i said just loud enough for him to hear. as he turned around i caught sight of his eyes, they were a startling emerald green, like the kind you saw on a precious stone.

"hello" he said in a velvet and seductive voice. gathering all the confidence i had (the alcahol gave me a lot more than i would usually have) i asked him outright.

"my name is bella, i was wondering if you'd like to dance with me.


	3. somewhere more private

"arent you that new girl everyones talking about?" said the mysterious pale boy in front of me. i looked up at his beautiful face and replied,

"i might be..." i hiccuped at the end of that sentence.

"good evening isabella swan" came his voice, it sounded velvety when i first spoke to him but it was gradually becoming slurred. i was doing this

" so how about that dance then?" i couldnt believe how confident i was, i made a vow then and there that i would drink more often, little did i know that this was a statement i would soon be regretting making.

"ok isabella, your on, lets dance."

"*hiccup*my name is *hiccup* just bella, i heate *hiccup* isabella."

"very well bella, lets dance. his vpice was now nearly as slurry as mine. he set dpwn our drinks and took my hand. it felt so good, i series of electrical sparks shot up my arm, making the heat ruch to my core. i was weak, just one touch from a guy could enduce this? LIGHTWEIGHT

the song that was playing wasnt really a dancing song, more the type of sexist rap that seems to come out these days.

"why dont we go somewhere more private?" i suggested.

"that sounds like a great idea isabe er i mean bella."

so i tugged his shirt (not the most sexual move) and pulled him outside, not knowing where to go next.

"how about my place?" he suggested coolly.

"fine by me" i said. i must have been out of my mind, i didnt even know his name, but at that moment the thought didnt even cross my mind.

back at his place the aircon was on, shoving a cool blast of air into my lungs.

"i followed him into a room that contained a huge double bed, clad in white linen.

"is this your parents room?" i said, suprised at his choice of room."

"well in theory yes, but they arent here at the moment so technically its our room."

all words were cut off at that point as he crushed his lips to mine and led me over to the bed.

he has my cami and skirt off within seconds revealing my underwear. good job i hadnt opted for the safe t shirt bra. i tugged off his shirt with great difficulty as he was placing kisses all over my jaw and neck. he removed his jeans himself to save me the hastle leaving us both only in underwear.

he kissed me more passionatly than i would have expected from a one night stand, but thats not to say i didnt enjoy it, no it was amazing, i'd never really got close to a boy before, i always thought i'd wait until i found 'the one' well that was out the window now. i could feel his hard member rub against my panties making me even more wet than i already was. he whipped my panties and bra off along with his boxers so we were both completely naked, him on top of my supporting his weight with his elbows. was i ready? the answerr to that question was yes i was ready, especially as it was errm well this guy i was doing it with, he was not just hot, he was beautiful, his pale skin and his green eyes, his bronze hair and his velvet voice, how could such a beauty be human?, but i could hear in the rapid beating of his heart that he was human, the most beautiful human i had ever set eyes on.


	4. no longer a virgin

He entered into me slowly, he must have guessed by my lack of inexperience that I was a virgin. The pain hit me, sharply at first but as I waited while he kissed me, the pain dulled and he started thrusting. Soon the pain became pleasure and I was fighting against my moans. I began to match his thrusts and I was pleasured to hear that he was groaning and grunting with pleasure. People had always told me that the first time you have sex, it's nothing special, that you don't get much pleasure, well they were wrong, in my case anyway. His thrusts because faster and harder and my moans turned in to screams of pleasure, I felt myself tighten around him and I gripped his back. I started shaking uncontrollably willing him to come with me. After a few more hard thrusts, he spilled his hot seed inside me, making me reach a full orgasm for the first time in my life. Screw vibrators, they were nothing compared to this boy. He began rubbing on my nub making me arch my back, and sending me over the edge for the second time. He was so good.

After kissing me for a further few minutes, we both just lay on our backs panting.

"Wow" is all he said. I swallowed and nodded, still out of breath.

"He kissed me gently making me wet again… as if I hadn't already had my share of bliss for one night. I lay on top of him kissing him back, tangling my hands in his beautiful hair, still unruffled. He threw the duvet off of us and started kissing my neck, giving me the chance to catch my breath. I let out a small gasp when his lips travelled to my chest, kissing and sucking my sensitive nipples. Could this get any better? He started trailing butterfly kisses down my stomach until he rested his chin against my lower abdomen. All I could think of at this moment was, thank god Jessica had booked me in for a waking session the day before, it would have been a bit embarrassing on my part if I was still looking like a cave woman down there. Not that I didn't take care myself on a regular basis. His tongue grazed my lips, not the ones on my face, and I let out a small moan of pleasure. I felt him smile against me, he must have been happy that he could make me as weak as he was making me now.

Suddenly his tongue flicked inside of me, my breath caught in my throat as he continued to fuck me with his tongue. Then he moved upwards, to my swollen and very sensitive clit. He began sucking on it gentle, making my breathing hard and fast. I grabbed his head and held him to me.

"d-don't, uh, please, uh don't stop." I managed to pant out through ever increasing breaths. He did as a said, not saying a word. He then gently bit down on my nub sending me over the edge for a third time.

"Oh, oh, god, oh, yes, yes, YEEESSS!" I shouted as sparks flew all around me, this was the most powerful orgasm of all. He came back up to my face to kiss me, and I just had to stop thinking where his mouth had just been and kiss him back. I could taste myself on his tongue.

After calming down from my high, I lay in silence for about 10 minutes, the beautiful boy next to me holding my hand.

"I never did catch your name," was all I said.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well it was nice to meet you Edward." I said, calmly and dozed off in to one of the most peaceful sleeps I had had in a long time.


	5. what the hell have i done?

I woke up the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings. Then it all came flooding back. The party, the drinks, the boy, the bed, the sex…

"Shit" I said allowed. I didn't usually swear but on this occasion it was called for. Jess hadn't even called me; she had just left the party without even a second thought, what a bitch, if it was her I would have at least called to see if she was okay, my dad would be worried sick. Oh god, oh god, what was I going to do?

"Hello sleepyhead" said a beautiful, melodic voice from in front of me, not the other side of the bed. I rolled over to find nobody there, I instantly sat up, not caring that the quilt fell down from around my breasts. "You're awake finally, I made you some coffee.

"Shit, oh god, what happened, where's jess, aren't we supposed to be at school?"

"Relax Bella, its Saturday, jess called your phone, which you left on the floor, I told her you were fine, and she called your dad to say you would be spending the night at hers. It's all fine.

"No, errm, Edward it's not, because the thing is, I didn't spend the night at Jessica's', I spent the night with you, being an absolute slut!" I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding and apologised.

"Look, I'm sorry, and errm thank you for everything you did for me, you know with jess and all. Hey you remembered my name."

"Of course I did Bella, how could I forget?"

"Look, about last night, it was…"

"Special, well for me anyway, I don't know how it was for you."

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Please, just stay, for a while, I'd like to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I need to talk to my dad."

"Well, if you're going to leave so soon, can I at least have your number?"

"Sure, look, call me, I'm busy tomorrow but we can talk on Monday, I have biology with you don't I?

"Yes, there is a spare seat next to me, I know you usually sit with that Newton boy, but would you care to sit with me in class this time, you don't have to but we could talk.

"Sure, see you then."

"Goodbye Isabella" that was the last thing I heard of Edward until I got home. Back at the house, Charlie asked me the regular questions, did you have fun? How is jess? Are you hungry? To all of them I replied with a simple dad I'm tired, can we talk later?

He seemed hurt but I really needed him off my back at the moment. I stormed up the stairs and lay on my bed, thinking, what the hell had I done?

Sometimes people do things, stupid things that they regret for the rest of their lives, things they wish they had never done, and things that they feel sick inside just to think about. Things they know they cannot change. I felt some of that, I knew that what I had done could not be changed, and I knew that what I had done was something I would regret, I knew it was reckless and stupid and that I should never have lost control of my senses and emotions. But I also knew that I didn't regret who I did these things with. I may not even have known the boy, but somehow it felt as if I did. Sure, when I woke up that morning I freaked out and wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible, but now, I felt as if I **should **have stayed, should have talked with this mysterious boy who somehow picked me, plain old me, there was nothing special about me, dull brown hair, average height, average looks, I didn't have any special trait, like great legs, or big breasts, just a normal 30C, I wasn't especially attractive, I'm just boring. But he may have just been drunk and up for it. Nevertheless, he did ask me to stay, maybe I should have. But I didn't, and that's what I regretted, so I picked up my phone and dialled the number I knew off by heart.

Dialling- Jessica.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Jess, thanks for bailing me out last night, you're a star."

"s'okay, I spent the night with Mike, just what I've dreamed about for the last 4 years!"

"Haha, well my company wasn't too bad either; I was just hoping to pull. Still it was a bit weird waking up to a stranger bombarding me with coffee."

"I must admit, I'm a bit jealous, Mike Newton is hot, but Edward Cullen, now he is just georgus. What I would do to have a piece of that ass."

"Jess, that's just weird, you've been lusting after Mike, not Edward."

"Honestly Bella, everyone lusts after Edward Cullen."

"Well anyhow, he wants me to sit next to him in biology on Monday, we have each other's numbers, and I'm going to meet him again soon, but I need you to come over, dad is asking me questions, and I'm no good at lying."

"What, is he suspicious? I can't lie either, but I'll give it a go."

"No no he isn't suspicious, but I still can't lie to him, he knows when I'm lying, everybody does, I blush way too easily."

"Okay, I'll be over in five, okay honey?"

"Thanks Jess, bye…"

And I hung up. In about five or six minutes, I heard tires on my drive.


	6. the phone call

The sound of my father's voice saying hello indicated that jess was in the house and ready to lie for me should I need backup. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. It was kind of silly, but I had written down everything I needed to tell Jessica, I had taken to writing a lot of things down recently, like reasons to stay in Forks, and reasons to go back to Phoenix. It was something to do during the night to avoid sleep, sleep meant dreams, unpleasant dreams, of course I hadn't told anyone; for this would label me "dream freak", a prospect I wanted to avoid thinking about. There was a knock on my door and a familiar voice cherped:

"Hey honey. Are you decent, can I come in?"

"ENTER" I said in a comically low voice to try and lighten my dismal mood.

"So what's up? I want to hear it all, nothing left out."

"You sure?" I said halfheartedly

"Sure as I will ever be."

"Okay, well we went back to his house after the party, he took me to his mums room and we had sex, amazing sex; then he told me his name, because I wasn't listening when you told me before, did you tell me? Oh never mind, then I went to sleep and woke up the next morning to him offering me coffee, I freaked out for a second and said I had to go, dressed quickly gave him my number and left. When I got home I thought about stuff for about half an hour and then called you."

"Ok, so are you going to call him or not?"

"What already?" I let out a snort of laughter and Jessica settled herself cross-legged on my bed. "Isn't that a bit desperate?"

"Maybe, but who cares, its Edward Cullen we are talking about here, I'd love to hear his voice again as soon as possible if it were me, I have dreams about that boy. Oh I have an idea, give me his number, and I will call him, and pretend that I don't know you're home. I will ask if I can speak to Bella and when he says that you've gone home I will ask how his night was, we can find out how he feels about you." Jess smiled, pleased that she had come up with such an idea.

"No jess that's mean, even if he does say something nice, he has been nothing but polite to you and I so we shouldn't lie pointlessly."

"It's not pointless! It's harmless, don't be a sissy, come on." Jessica grabbed my phone and found Edwards number. She dialed it on her phone and set it to speaker. "Shhhh. Keep quiet so he doesn't hear you."

"Hello?" came the soft voice at the end of the line."

"Hello its Jessica Stanley, Bella swans friend, is she there?"

"No, sorry, she left this morning in a hurry, I don't mind you having my number but how did you get it?"

"Oh sorry piped Jessica, I errm" she looked at me with a panicked expression. I scribbled down on the pad at the side of my bed 'Janey Bowers' "I got it from janey bowers, she seems to know everyone, sorry, I should have said."

"No that's fine, I was just curious, how was your night?"

"Oh it was good, I went to mike Newton's house," she chuckled "how was yours?

Edwards breath caught, coming out as a cough laugh, not in an obnoxious way, just a way that said something along the lines of 'it was good but I don't know if I want to tell you everything.' " It was, well errm it was good, very good, I didn't want her to leave but she said she had to talk to her dad, I don't think she's interested, she didn't seem very enthusiastic in the morning, never mind, I might call her, I don't know."

Jessica looked at me and smiled widely, I smiled back and nodded. She spoke loudly and confidently as if she were talking to a good friend rather than Edward Cullen. "Oh you should definitely call her, she was just freaked out, I'm sure she would be glad to hear from you, well Edward, I won't keep you for any longer. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, sorry I couldn't help, goodbye Jessica."

-------------------------------- Cut off tone------------------------------

Jessica shrieked and shook her head excitedly. "You, and Edward Cullen, together. You lucky sod!

After staying for lunch, Jessica left and told me she would see me on Monday. I went back up to my room to read Wuthering Heights. One of my favorite books. After reading for about forty-five minutes, my phone rang; I looked at the caller ID. Edward flashed up in black letters; I dropped my book, swallowed and picked up my ringing phone.


	7. lunch at bello posto di alimento

"Hi, Edward?" I said, more as a question than a statement.

"Hello Isabella." He sounded so charming that I didn't even bother to tell him to call me Bella instead. "Sorry to call so soon but you left your coat at my house in your hurry to get away from me. He sounded quietly nervous, something I wouldn't expect from such a popular boy. Except that, he wasn't popular, not particularly, he was just a guy, but a very attractive guy. And he had just called me - plain old me. I had temporarily stopped breathing, there was a raspy voice down the phone calling, "Bella, Isabella are you there?

"Yes, sorry, I'm out of it at the moment, just thinking about stuff."

"You weren't out of it last night." Edward said with the hint of a smirk in his seductive voice.

"Last night, I was under the cruel influence of alcohol, I was definitely out of it."

"Well then miss… Swan, is it? Are you telling me that you regret our little episode?

"No, I'm just saying that if I was sober, I may not have been so reckless. But I definitely don't regret it."

"Good, neither do I… about your coat, would you like me to bring it over for you, I'm headed into Port Angeles, aren't you out that way with Chief Swan?"

"Yes, I am, but Charlie's home today, so just be sure to be discreet, so that he doesn't suspect that I've been with you instead of Jess. I will wait outside for you, thank you Edward."

"That's quite alright Bella, and be sure to dress up warm, I'm taking you out for lunch, be ready in ten minutes."

The phone cut off, and I sat there on my bed in silence until I could grasp the idea of it. I was going out, on what was essentially a date, with the guy that everybody wants. I leaped off of my bed, causing my clock to fall over, I carefully adjusted it and strode over to my wardrobe with an air of confidence about me, that I thought could never be clouded, not now, not that I was going on a date, my first proper date; what to wear???

I opened my wardrobe and stared fixatedly at the row of hanging clothes. I pulled out some skinny-flares and a dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch top. I changed my underwear into something delicate and white, rather than red and lacy. I dressed in a hurry so that I would have time to do my hair. My jeans were far too long for my short legs despite being of regular length, so I wore some heels, a brave attempt for me, but I wouldn't be dancing around so I thought that they would suffice. I rarely styled my hair, it was naturally wavy, and I was happy with it that way. So I pulled it up into a loose knot so that it had little curly waves hanging down from behind my ears. Then I moved onto my makeup, I didn't wear much makeup either, I just used some mascara and lip gloss, I had no need for blusher, my cheeks were rosy already, that was a trait about myself that I absolutely hated. Finally I placed around my neck a dainty little locket, it had once belonged to my grandmother, and I rarely wore it for fear of breaking it. This occasion however, called for a little class.

In exactly ten minutes from when he had put his phone down, I heard another set of tires on my drive, different from the crunching sound of Jessica's ford Taunus, I had been educated about cars by Jacob, this car sounded a like a newer car, I knew he drove a Volvo, in silver, but I had no idea what model it was, and had no intention to look like an idiot by asking. I ran downstairs and opened the door before Edward could even get out of the car; nevertheless he got out and escorted me to the right hand side of the car, and opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I stepped into the car and buckled up. I was strangely nervous seeing as I had had sex with him only one night previously. He started to drive at a sensible speed down the long winding road that ran into Port Angeles, however his speed picked up fast, but he didn't seem to worry about crashing, he sat casually with one had one the wheel, catching my eye every so often. He smiled at my impressed expression as he pulled up outside an expensive Italian restaurant. Edward opened my door for me and leaned over me to undo my seatbelt. I stepped outside and steadied myself in my high heels. He held out his hand for me to take and escorted me into the warmth of the restaurant.

"A table for two please," Edward said politely to the waitress who by the way was very pretty. Once we had been seated I was about to start talking when I noticed that the waitress lingering around the table, probably inhaling the delicious scent emanating from the man sitting directly across the table from me. "May I just say that you look absolutely stunning?" Edward said to me in his melodic voice. Taking the hint that we wanted to be alone, the waitress scurried off blushing immensely. Edward took my hand and said, "now Bella, what would you like to eat?"


	8. the meadow

"What would you like to drink first?" Edward asked me politely.

"Errm, diet coke please, I need some caffeine, I'm so tired."

"You're tired!? You weren't tired last night Bella." I could swear he was doing this on purpose, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I turned away, embarrassed.

"Do you like to embarrass me, Edward?" because it sure seems like it.

"No, but" *he looked at a loss for words* He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I like to see you blush, it's cute." This time I didn't turn away when I blushed, I only blinked, and drew my hands off of the table." He smiled gently and looked into my eyes, this was weird; I had never been on a date, I didn't realize that a guy could be like this, from what I had heard from friends, guys were all the same, and you had to use them before they used you. Edward seemed different. I liked that.

The waitress appeared at the table with her order book, we ordered our drinks and I scanned over the menu to see what I fancied to eat, admittedly I was hungry, I hadn't eaten anything today, so I picked the mushroom ravioli, one of my all time favorite Italian dishes. Edward ordered a pesto linguini and the waitress walked off, swaying her hips as she went. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with Edward; anyone could see that except apparently, him. Edward seemed oblivious to the fact that the waitress was A: very pretty and B: kept trying to slip him her number every so often. He didn't look twice at her despite all of her best efforts.

I had placed my hands back on the table and began playing with the napkin in my glass. I began to sip at my coke that the waitress had brought to us about five minutes previously.

"So, will you sit with me in biology? You don't have to you know." He added swiftly afterwards.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, I get pretty fed up of mike Newton anyway, he just talks about how in love he is with Jessica. It gets very dull."

"I can imagine." Edward said quietly. "I hear you are good at science, very good in fact."

"I'm okay, "I said modestly, this was a lie. I was in fact, top of the class at my old school in Phoenix, but I was sure that bragging wasn't the best thing I could do right now.

Our food came and I tucked in, feeling properly hungry for the first time in weeks. Edward ate more quickly than me and so finished before me. He then watched me finish my meal which was both awkward and uncomfortable. I went to the toilet after that and bought one of those toothbrush things that they sold in there. I chewed it quickly so that I didn't leave Edward sitting there like a loner. I felt much better after that. When I got back, a platter of different exotic fruits was placed upon the table. All of these fruits, I loved.

"Passion fruit?" Edward offered, emphasizing the word passion. I let out a laugh and cocked one eyebrow. He was just too good to be true. He took a bite out of a slice of pineapple and pushed the plate towards me. I took the passion fruit and ate some.

"This has been fun." I said to him cheerfully.

"What do you mean, this HAS been fun, we've only just started, I have two more places to take you yet, I think you should call your dad and tell him that you are with a friend from school so that he doesn't get worried when you are late back."

"Err, ok." Was my only response to his instructions. He put his hand over mine and looked into my eyes.

"Don't look so worried, we'll have fun." Edward said encouragingly to me. I simply nodded and pulled my hand away before carrying on with my fruit.

Once we had paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant, we got into his car again and began to drive off. He turned the radio on and Flyleaf 'All Around Me' began to play, I loved this song and began humming along quietly enough for Edward not to hear. The narrow winding roads were icy, but still, Edward paid no attention to the road, looking only at his surroundings and every so often, my face. Whenever I caught his eye, I felt myself blush. I hated it, but Edward didn't, so I guess I had no reason to be ashamed.

I couldn't help thinking that if I hadn't tarted myself up for the Halloween party, then Edward wouldn't even know my name. This worried me a little, I liked Edward, a lot, but I hardly knew him, it felt as if I should ask the question that had been bugging me, ever since I had left his house in a hurry this morning. I held it in a bit longer, the tension in this little Volvo would be unbearable if there was a bad answer to my question. I thought I may as well enjoy the rest of my date with Edward Cullen first.

He pulled up outside a forest with a pathway leading up into it. I opened the car door and instantly, Edward was there to help me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, I had been advised throughout all of my life not to go into the woods with strange men. Edward wasn't strange, I told myself, and he wasn't really a man.

"We are going to my favorite place." He told me with a smile.

I started to walk down the trail, expecting Edward to follow behind.

"No trails," he said indifferently, "I don't do trails. Follow me."

So I did, and I managed to fall over that many times that my bottom was covered in mud. Stupid high heels. There was a plus side to falling over though. Edward helped me up, and every time he did so, I felt the tingles shoot up my arm again, causing me to remember last night, it was still light so I felt safe in the forest. When we reached the top of the hill, we came to an archway, it was sunny up here, not overcast like down on the ground, I followed Edward through the archway and before my eyes was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen.


End file.
